cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Swoop Sniper (CT-4082)
"They never learn do they?" ―Sniper upon seeing charging droids CT-4082, nicknamed "Sniper," was a clone trooper officer in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Sniper was appointed commander of a detachment unit of the famed 501st legion known as the Advanced Recon Clones. He was dedicated soldier and always loyal to his duties and his men. During the war, Sniper rarely served alongside any Jedi, believing that team work within his squad was just as effective as having "jedi tricks." Sniper and his unit assisted Rex and Torrent Company in cleaning up the remaining opposition during the Battle of Christophsis and reinforced them during the Battle of Teth. Biography Training/Early Life Like all clone troopers, Sniper was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Bred on Kamino to fight in the Grand Army of Republic, these clones were trained in core military abilities such as marksmanship, survival and equipment handling and other essentials. For about ten years, these troops would learn under numerous training simulators and mercenary sergeants. In addition to the strenuous and demanding physical training, all clones were required to obey the Command Code, a set of guidelines that had all clones obey any order without hesitation or question and CT-4082 was no exception. During the training exercises a Siniteen bounty hunter named Bric, who was hired as a Master Chief to oversee training, noticed 4082's impressive marksman abilities with a DC-15A blaster rifle. Since that day, CT-4082 was given the nickname "Sniper" by his squad and was usually assigned the task of supporting to squad with sniper cover. During 22BBY, the First Battle of Geonosis between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic marked first conflict of the Clone Wars. Sniper and the troopers of the 501st arrived in the Geonosis system in Acclamator I-class assault ships. When their LAAT/i gunship touced down, Sniper and his squad was assigned to scout out and capture Checkpoint Alpha. From there, the Republic was able to launch a staging area to provide reinforcements and land in AT-TE walkers; however, the Separatists had occupied a cliff bunker in east part of the sector. Noticing that the bunker was a perfect position to be able to provide cover fire, Sniper and his squad quickly took down any droids and gained control of the bunker. From here, clone gunners of 501st quickly set up E-Web heavy repeating blasters and laid down suppressive fire, while Sniper picked off droids using his DC-15A and called in orbital strikes on enemy positions. During the battle, Sniper and members of his squad helped the wounded up into bunker to be treated while repelling the enemy. After hours of extensive finding, the 501st Legion was able to push back the droids and Geonosians and held Checkpoint Alpha with minimal casualties. Battle of Christophsis When Separatist forces invaded the planet of Christophsis for it's vast wealth of mineral resources and alliance with their cause, the native Christophsians desperately tried to defend their planet, but with no success. Confederate General Whorm Loathsom and his droid forces effortless subjugated the planet to his rule. Without any other solutions, the citizens of Christophsis appealed to the Jedi Council for support. In response, the Jedi Council dispatched Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi along with Torrent Company. After recieving word of the ambush foiled by clone traitor Sergeant Slick and of the Separatist's planetary blockade, which took a heavy toll on the Republic's forces, the 501st sent more clone units to Christophsis. Once the Republic cruisers arrived into the system, they encountered a fierce blockade of the planet. Aboard the ''Dauntless, ''Sniper could only listen to the comlink communications of the battle down below until vulture droids ambushed the '' ''ship and disabled her communcations array, cutting off the transmissions. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:General Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Advanced Recon Clones